


Tummy ache

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Whiny Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a tummy ache. Hannibal is a loving husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy ache

Hannibal heard Will’s pained groan as soon as he entered the hallway to their bedroom. Confused, since Will was fine a few hours ago during dinner he entered the room to find his husband laying down on the bed with his hair buried in a pillow. 

\- What are you feeling, Will? – He asked concerned. 

\- My stomach is hurting. – He mumbled. 

\- Turn around so I can check you out. – Hannibal asked patiently. 

Will did turn around so Hannibal could check him like the good doctor that he was. 

\- It’s probably indigestion. – He said. – You’re not used to having as much human meat as we’re having. That is taking its toll on your organism. You’ll be fine soon enough. 

\- It’s that damn lawyer, Hannibal. – Will whined pitifully. – I told you that bastard was too fat for us. But you listen to me? No! You do what you damn well please! – He groaned again, rubbing his belly. Hannibal actually took pity in his husband and caressed his curls. 

\- I’m sorry I put you in this situation, Will. I should have refrained from killing such a fat pig. – He said in an irritated tone. – But now it’s done. I can only manage the aftermath. Do you want any medicine? 

\- No. – Will shook his head. – But you could…

\- What?

\- Rub my tummy? – Hannibal couldn’t actually believe Will was blushing for asking this. 

\- Of course, Will. I would be glad to do it. – Hannibal smiled. – Lift up your shirt. 

Will did that, exposing his toned and pale abs. When they were hiding in warm places Will sported a nice tan but now he had loosed the color over time. Hannibal ddidn1t mind the tan or the paleness, he only cared about Will’s well being. Hannibal started rubbing gently clockwise. 

\- Your hands are warm. – Will said. 

Hannibal only hummed and continued rubbing. Will sometimes whined or groaned but it was overall very nice. If he wasn’t in pain he might had sported a nice erection and he was almost sad his dick wasn’t interested. Hannibal steady rubbing along with his occasional hum was making the pain stop and so the reveal of a sleepy Will. Hannibal was stopping gradually to not upset his husband, when he was done Will was fully asleep and snoring. Hannibal only smiled and kissed his husband’s forehead, getting ready for bed before cuddling next to his love.


End file.
